Because of the complex nature of many chemical molecules and compounds, it is desirable to graphically illustrate the spatial relationship between the atoms therein and the type of bonding therebetween. This is particularly true in the field of organic chemistry where the molecules and compounds are very complex with respect to structure, configuration, and spatial relationship of atoms comprising same. Many different types of molecular model building sets have become available to assist in the visualization of the structure of molecules and compounds in the field of organic chemistry, however, each of these sets has some inherent disadvantages. For example, the Dreiding model building set disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,425 is comprised of a large number of different model building components. Since the components are formed from machined steel they are inflexible and thus models of certain molecules and compounds cannot be constructed therefrom. In addition, inasmuch as machined steel is utilized, the overall cost of the set is quite high and cannot be afforded by students and the like.
The Mathus model building set as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,643 utilizes a combination of plastic parts for the atoms and metal tubing for the bonds. This set requires the gluing of the plastic parts which comprise the atoms. Since the bonds are represented by metal tubing, the resulting molecular model members are relatively inflexible which result in the fracturing of these members across the glue line when the metal tubing is stressed. In addition, because of this inflexibility, the models of a number of different organic molecules and compounds, such as those requiring less than a five member ring, cannot be formed.
The Brumlik model building set as disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 3,333,349 includes a large number of different components and utilizes tubing to connect same. Since the user must cut the tubing for his own needs, it is very possible that incorrect lengths will be cut which will result in the formation of a model of a molecule or compound with an incorrect spatial relationship between the atoms. In this case, dimensional accuracy between atoms would not exist and the resulting molecule or compound may be impossible of actual existence.
Because of this, it has become desirable to develop a low cost molecular model building set that utilizes a minimum number of flexible members that are dimensionally accurate and which can be interconnected and/or interlocked to form models of organic molecules and compounds.